


Not quite expected

by Vivien_Taylor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard makes big babies, Complete, Daddy Thranduil - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Mpreg, Protective Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduils pregnant and Bard is the father. Now lets see how well the children handle the next few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aint It Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't mind letting you down easy but just give it time.   
> If it don't hurt now but just wait, just wait a while your're  
> not the big fish in the pond no more you are what they're   
> feeding on."
> 
> -Paramore

6 weeks

Bards heart was pounding so hard he was sure sure it would start echoing off the walls of the elven Kings palace. He took a deep breath to steady himself for the news he and his lover were about to reveal. 

Thranduil shifted in his seat at the head of the long dining table no doubt nervous himself. Not that he'd ever dare show it.

'Well better late than never' Bard thought before setting down his fork.

"Children," he adressed his three young ones who were seated across from him.

Three pairs of eyes looked up from their dinner in mild interest after the long silence in the dining hall.

"There is something....ahh-hem, of rather great importance we-Thranduil and I would like to share with you three." Bard then gave a nervous side glance to his blonde lover with his heart in his throat.

 

"You see hes been rather sick as you all recall in the last little while, well you see theres a reason for his sickness...As it so happens"

"You're not dying are you?!" Tilda whimpered looking over at Thranduil who felt his heart break at the wide blue eyes.

 

Bard shook his head wildly and grasped the kings hand, "No Tilda hes-"

"Please tell me hes not dying is he?" Sigrid breathed with her eyes welling up with tears, "Elves cannot get sick right?"

"Girls no listen-" Bard said before getting cut off by Bain.

"Probably all the bloody wine he drinks...."The teenager muttered earning a eyebrow raise from the king.

"Actually," Thranduil intoned loudly enough to silence the girls whimpers and gather Bains attention, I'm with child."  
He said smoothing a hand down the front of his deep purple robes.

Bard exhaled loudly and dared to glance over at his children who sat there with wide eyes.

"A baby?" Sigrid repeated for clarity. Her father gave a weak smile across the table from her, "Yes."

"A real one?" Tilda squeaked with wide eyes.

The elven king kept his pale face neautral, "Quite real." Thranduil intoned from Bards left.

"I dont believe you." Bain groused leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. 

"Son, I can assure you this is no trick, and is quite a serious matter." He told his son with a furrowed brow.

"But Da hes a man!" Thranduil raised an elegant eyebrow and gave his lover a quick side glance. 

"And an elf, more importantly young Bain. Male elves are just as able to carry children as the females of our kind." 

The young man who sat between his sisters shook his head before roughly pushing away from the table. "Sit back down son." his father asked gruffly.

"No this isnt fair! You make us live with him, you spend all your time with him and now he's going to have a baby! You two barely know each other!" 

Sigird blanched at her brothers tone but reached out to grab the hem of his shirt, "Bain sit down, they only wanted to share this...unexpected but joyous news..." Bain roughly brushed Sigrids hand away before walking out of the dining hall.

 

~Later that night~

"Well that went well." Bard groaned falling on the bed beside his lover. 

The Blonde King sighed softly carding his long fingers through his thick dark locks. "Your daughters seem to be content with the news." 

"Mmmm, all but my son." Bard grimaced reaching his hand up to stop the hand brushing his hair in order to place a kiss on the delicate wrist. 

"I was hoping it was going to go smoothly. But I guess we shouldve known better. "If you remember Legolas wasn't exactly over the moon himself." Thranduil said.

Bard snorted loudly and shifted up to sit beside Thranduil on the large bed, "You're right, Bain didnt aim an arrow at my head."

Thranduil smirked and shook his head. 

"Two level headed girls and two hot headed young men....is it too late to hold out hope for this one?" he grumbled running a hand down his stomach. 

Bard smiled and pressed a kiss to the blondes temple."Its never to late." he whispered.


	2. The Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I've always lived like this  
> Keeping a comfortable, distance  
> And up until now  
> I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
> With loneliness  
> Because none of it was ever worth the risk
> 
> -Paramore

12 Weeks

"Are you gonna throw up?"

"Tilda..." Bard warned. 

"Because you look like you're gonna throw up."

Thranduil grimaced as he leaned over the basin clutching it tightly to keep himself steady. 

"Unnnghhh"

"Yup, he's gonna throw up."

Bard briskly walked across the room and stood behind him gathering the silky locks of his hair and holding it back from his face if needed.

"Tilda that is quite enough from you, he doesn't need you narrating his morning sickness." Her father admonished with a pointed look. Tilda had the decency to look sheepish as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and shuffled her feet. 

"Sorry Da." 

Given the circumstances Thranduil couldn't help but to give a raspy chuckle, honestly the girl was just like her father though Bard would never admit to it. 

"Mmm, I think the worst of it is over with." Thranduil grumbled after taking a few deep breaths and trying to straighten is normally regal stature. 

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Bard asked quickly, he wasn't exactly sure how these things worked out, his wife had never had any morning sickness with their three children, leave it to Thranduil to be different.

The king walked out of arms reach of his lover, tying the belt on his black gown closed. "No that will not be necessary, it appears Tilda was sweet enough to bring me some." he smiled faintly motioning to the glass on the beside table.

Tilda turned to face her father with a slight smirk making him raise a black eyebrow. 

"Would you like me to get you anything else Adar?" Tilda asked as Thranduil took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Thranduils jaw dropped slightly at the word but nevertheless he continued to indulge the young girl. "Actually pen-neth I believe a bit of sweetbread would help calm your sibling, if you do not mind fetching us some of course."

His heart could've melted the way her face lit up with joy.

"I'll be back in a second!" she smiled practically skipping out of their chambers.

Thranduil sat quietly for a moment before rolling his eyes up to meet Bards who was staring at him with mild amusement.

"I don't mind if you don't mind." Bard shrugged grinning from ear to ear.

Thranduil snorted lightly and ran his fingers through his long sweat damp hair, "Of course I don't mind.... Its all just happening so fast." he sighed finally scrubbing his hands down his face.

Bard frowned and walked over to him kneeling between his legs, "Hey," he murmured taking the blonde kings hands in his own, "If you are uncomfortable with her calling you that I can ask her not to." 

Thranduil looked down at the work roughed hands in his own elegant pale ones and shook his head. "Im not uncomfortable with it, she is a very sweet young lady and I am happy to have gotten to know her-to know all of your children these last seven months...Its just..."

"Just what?" Bard asked gently kissing the knuckles on his hand.

Thranduil let out a huff of air rolling his eyes skyward. "I do not want to disappoint her. I want to be a good father figure towards her not just the name she calls me."

Bard looked up at his lover with faint lines of worry etched on his perfect face. "She adores you Thranduil, all my children do."

"Except your son." Thranduil mumbled

"Well yours isn't too happy with me at the moment either, I think the both of them are prats to be perfectly honest." he told him rolling his eyes.

"Agreed."

"I love you." Bard whispered brushing a lock of hair behind his lovers pointed ear.

"And I you." he breathed tilting his head down to capture Bards lips.

"Are you two going to kiss?! He has just THROWN UP!" Tilda squealed from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOO this is my first time posting to this site, no Idea how this stuff really works and Im just here for the wild women and the fanfiction. If I've made a mistake please let me know and I will try and fail to fix it :)


	3. Hometown Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round my hometown  
> Memories are fresh  
> Round my hometown  
> Ooh the people I've met  
> Are the wonders of my world  
> Are the wonders of my world  
> Are the wonders of this world  
> Are the wonders now
> 
> -Adele

18 Weeks

Two Days Ago  
~"Do I have to go?" Bard asked nuzzling into Thranduils neck as they embraced one last time.

"Yes," the blonde sighed with a heavy heart, "Bard your people need you, they need their king."  
The bowman relented and slowly released his love drawing his fingers down the elegant fabric on his arms.

"I never wanted this." 

"You truly must be the only human who doesn't want to be king." Thranduil pointed out folding his hands comfortably under his growing baby bump.

Bard looked down and his eyes softened at the sight, "Please tell me you will be alright."

Thranduil smiled faintly at him and nodded. "You know I will be, I have three pieces of you to help me if needed, and one piece tucked under my heart for good measure." he replied running a hand down his slightly distended belly. 

Bard smiled wistfully and nodded. "I'll be gone for the better part of a month."

"You will be gone for as long as your people need you." Thranduil told him firmly, "Being a king is not a hobby my love. You will look after your kingdom and its people much like you would your home and your children."

Tired brown eyes looked into Thranduils grey ones before nodding. 

"I will make Dale a better place for my people, for yours, and for all we cherish." 

"I know you will." ~

Present Time

"I don't understand any of this rubbish." Bain whined dramatically thumping his head against the table where he sat. 

Sigrid looked down at her own piece of parchment at the sloppy Elvish script and groaned inwardly. Sure they were technically now prince and princesses but it was a bit much to have to learn all the extras that royal blood was supposed to already have knowledge of at his age.

"Da said that no one gets to learn Elvish so intimately anymore, we are very lucky to have these lessons." Sigrid reasoned more to herself than her brother as she dipped the quill into the ink pot again. 

"I just want to know how to shoot a bow like an elf, " Bain huffed propping his head in his hands, "I mean don't get me wrong Da is as skilled as they come, but Legolas is amazing!" Sigrid nodded her head in silent agreement noticing how quiet Tilda was as she was working on her own paper. 

"How is yours coming along Til?" Her sister asked peeking at her paper. The younger girl shrugged and shook her head, "Not too bad, Adar told us we could translate anything we wanted so long as it was as long as the paper itself."

"Bloody stupid." Bain snipped rolling his eyes. 

TIlda frowned at her brother and huffed, "Well you don't have to like it, but you still have to do it."

Bain glowered at her and picked up his own piece of paper and ripped it slowly down the middle. The girls stared at him slack jawed making the teenager smirk in triumph. 

"I don't have to do anything Da and that Elf want me to do. I don't want to be a prince and I don't want to be translating perfectly good human language into Elvish." 

"Da is going to be cross with you." Sigrid warned her brother with slightly wide eyes, "Da wanted to see how our work is progressing while he's gone, now what are you going to show him? Ripped paper? Bain do you not even remember when we couldn't afford bloody paper!?" she hissed at him. 

"Adar will be upset with you too." Tilda affirmed unconsciously scooting her paper away from her brother. "He could have made you learn maths in Sindarian." she shuddered trying to shake that memory. 

Bain snorted and shook his head at his sisters, honestly Da was one thing to be afraid of but the elf?

"That elf isn't gonna make me do anything," he replied huffily folding his arms into the familiar position, "He's probably grown to fat at this point to leave his chambers" he sniffed.

"I regret to inform you that while I am growing fat," Thranduil droned from the doorway behind the three children, "I am a ways off from being immobile." 

"Shite." Bain whispered.

"Quite." Thranduil replied tightly.


	4. Make you feel my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
> But I will never do you wrong.  
> I've known it from the moment that we met,  
> No doubt in my mind where you belong.
> 
> \- Adele

22 Weeks

"Tauriel." Thranduil nodded in her direction as she came into his private study.

"You wished to see me my lord." The redhead questioned watching as he placed a tome back on the shelf and proceeded to sit back down in his chair.

Thranduil exhailed lightly as he readjusted his position and rested a hand on his lower stomach. "Indeed, I am in fact in need of your help. Your particular set of skills at the moment as it were."

Tauriel frowned wondering what on Middle Earth the King would need her skills for other than protecting his Kingdom. "I will try to meet your needs as always my lord." she responded evenly.

Thranduil stared at her a moment before nodding his head. "I am having trouble with Bards son, he is wild, stubborn and reckless..." Thranduil rolled his eyes almost knowingly, "And he is most like legolas when he was young."

Tauriel smiled slightly at the thought and watched as Thranduil tipped his head back and closed his eyes briefly almost for clarity. "I want nothing more than for Bain and I to see eye to eye. I want him to be comfortable here. I've been trying to approach it as best I could but nothing came to mind until just recently."

"Which is where you need my help?" Tauriel offered lightly with confusion etched in her features.

"I want you to teach Bain archery. The Elvish way of it, I want him to learn to respect it as a weapon not as something he can shoot at random with no consequences."

Tauriel blinked, "But my lord, you are skilled way beyond my years in archery...you could teach him better than I ever would." she frowned shaking her head.

Thranduil smiled lightly before standing up slowly, "While flattering I fear i may be a bit indisposed at the present time." he smirked patting the curve of his belly. "Tauriel... I realize that even after the amount of time that has passed your thoughts are still somewhere else, most understandably. I hope this proves to be a decent distraction." He said coming to stand before her.

Tauriel lowered her eyes to the stone floor decidedly not ready to bring up memories of the battle and the love she had lost.

"Nothing is worse than using spare time to suffer. Before we know it we end up making time to wallow in it, use this time as distraction a healthy one. Focus your energy with Bain you both seem to have enough between you to start a fire."

The red headed elf raised her eyes to look up into his blue ones and noticed the softness there the actual caring and concern that a father would possess for a daughter.

"Yes sir. I will do my best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that Night

"Bet its a girl." Tilda said.

"Bet its not." Bain sneered.

"I bet it will have pretty blonde hair." Sigrid sighed.

Thranduil rolled his eyes at them from the the lounge chair he was sitting in and plucked a grape from a nearby bowl popping it in his mouth.

They had came to the library after their supper and just as he thought the children were settled in with a book and quietly reading....just leave it to Tilda to start a conversation.

Or argument rather.

"Children, you are all supposed to be reading or off to bed that was the agreement." The king drawled marking the page in his own book and looking down at them as they lay on the floor with pillows sprawled around them.

They all sighed and looked down at their books again. Thranduil himself picked up his book and continued reading...momentarily.

"I always heard you take a piece of straw, balance it on the highest peak of the belly and depending on which way it spun it was boy or girl." Tilda piped up.

Thranduil lowered his book to give her a look but not before the others started in again.

"Thats for judging ripeness of melons you loon! It supposed to spin one way to be ripe the other for unripened." Bain argued with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Bet it works just the same!" Tilda sniffed turning a page in her book.

"Only one way to find out." Sigird offered looking at the other two.

Thranduils eyes widened slightly as three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly.

"The answer is no," Thranduil supplied snapping his book closed, "Now off to bed with the three of you."

He recieved some put out glances and groans but other than that they all got to their feet and put their books away.

"Bain," Thranduil said causing the boy to stop by the library door as his sisters left, "I wish to speak with you."

"Alright..." The teen said as he slowly made his way to stand in front of Thranduil.

"In three days time you will start a new regiment of tutoring that will be different from your sisters. I have arranged for you to work with my Captain of the Guard on your skills in archery seeing as you have no use for our language or history."

Bain staired at him nearly slack jawed.

"Really?" Bain finally managed after a moment.

"Indeed. If only it pleases you to learn."

"That..that sounds amazing just-I've always wanted to learn..." he smiled before a dark line formed on his mouth, "But this doesn't mean we are friends. DOn't think that because you did something nice that we are going to be calling each other father and son."

"Bain." Thranduil said evenly but loudly enough to get his attention.

"I want nothing more than for you to be comfortable here. I makes no difference to me how you wish to address me, or if you want to be my friend." The blonde sighed setting his book aside. "I don't expect you to like me. Or like the fact that I'm with your father. But above anything I want you to be happy while you are here. If there is something you want or need that me or your father have failed to provide please tell us. We will do the best we can. Do you understand?"

Bain regaurded him with a slightly softer expression. "Yes sir."

"Good." Thranduil sighed tiredly as he tried to stand up seemingly trapped in the lounge chair at its low height, but Bain surprised him as he held out his hand for leverage up out of his position.

Thranduils lips almost held a small smile as the teenager helped him to his feet.

Suddenly the king gasped and clamped a hand down on Bains shoulder while the other rested on his swollen midsection.

"Oh gods are you alright?" Bain asked using both hands now to steady the much larger man at his side, "Is it the baby? Is it alright?" he asked worriedly.

Bain watched as the blondes eyes went from wide with panic to a dawning realization. "It moved." He breathed.

"What?" Bain squeaked looking down at the kings middle.

Thranduil took the young mans nearest hand and guided it to the lower left part of his stomach and pressed it there firmly. Bain waited still in shock for a couple seconds before he felt what felt like butterfly wings touch the tips of his fingers.

"Shite." Bain said relaxing a bit as he continued to feel the baby move under his hand. Thranduil looked at the teen noticing the genuine smile he had on his young face as he interacted with his sibling for the first time.

"Quite." Thranduil smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while guys so hopefully these chapters will get longer as the story goes on


	5. This is what makes us girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what makes us girls  
> We all look for heaven and we put our love first  
> Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse  
> Don't cry about it, don't cry about it
> 
> -Lana Del Rey

26 Weeks

"Adar!" A voice cried from outside his chamber door. 

The king who had been judging whether or not to get his day started was currently lying in bed surrounded by pillows and soft warm sheets. Needless to say when Tilda began crying at his door he immediately flung the covers away and hoisted his new bulk off the bed grabbing a dark green robe as he went.

Opening the door he was met with the sight of young Tilda in her night gown, braid mussed from sleep and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Pen-neth, hush..hush," Thranduil murmured with a furrowed brow, 

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" 

The little girl gasped a few times for breath and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her faded night gown. "It-Its Sigrid-sh-she cut herself an-and shes bleeding everywh-ere. She said she wants to die." 

Thranduil made sure to keep his composure although the news made his heart skip a beat. "Tilda I will go see to your sister, I want you to wait out in the hallway is that understood?" 

"I-I want my Daddy.." Tilda cried pitifully clinging to his side as they began to navigate their way through the halls to the girls bed chambers. "He will be home soon I promise. His work is taking longer than expected...rest assured he will return to us." Thranduil stroked her head as they came upon the oak door at the end of the hall in the west wing. 

The king frowned as he heard the delicate moans of pain coming through the door, what on Middle Earth had possessed the girl to harm herself? "Pen-neth stay out here while I attend your sister."

Tilda nodded and pressed against the wall as he entered the morning lit room and closed the door behind him. 

It didn't take long to find the eldest daughter of bard, she was in the bed knees pressed against the bedding a pillow pressed to her middle as she arched over it. Her dark brown hair was curling at the temples from the sweat beading on her brow, and pain etched in all of her beautiful features.

"Sigrid." Thranduil intoned cautiously as he approached the bed.

She blinked up over at him and shivered before biting her lip with a small whimper. "Hurts." she managed clutching the pillow tighter to herself.

"Where did you cut yourself at?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching as her eyes looked widly over at him. Sigird seemed to try to inch herself away from him.

"I-I don't know-" she gasped with tears filling her eyes, "-my stomach started hurting a couple hours ago and-"

Thranduil reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her face watching her jerk back as if scalded. "Don't touch me....I don't know whats wrong with me...I don't want you to be sick.." 

Thranduil shook his head and reached out to grab the pillow from her,"Nonsense, I need to look at your wound Tilda told me you had cut yourself-"

"I don't want to show you."

Thranduil jerked his head in astonishment having almost had enough mysteries at this point. Was she afraid of how he might react to the sight of a wound? Honestly he's seen men die before his eyes for ages. He could handle a laceration. 

"Sigrid you must show me where you are bleeding so I can stop it."

The young girls face turned red and frustrated tears welled up in her eyes and she forced herself to sit up straight and shakily remove the pillow from her lap.

Thranduil brows arose in shock and albeit a little bit of humility on his part as he stared at the blood stained night gown. Of course. It would be him to have to deal with this wouldn't it? Bard was going to get an ear full when he came back.

"Whats wrong with me?" Sigrid sobbed covering her face with her hands.

"We need Tauriel..." Thranduil decided aloud as he akwardly got up from the bed only to see Bain poke is head in the door.

"Bain I need you to fetch Tauriel for me your sister is-"

The blonde elf watched as the teenage boy stepped fully into the room and stare at his sobbing sister. "Is that blood?"

"Bain" Thranduil warned grabbing his arm to pull him out of there.

"Is that coming out of her....." The teenage boy trailed off looking between her and Thranduil.

The king only gave him a pointed look for conformation on the matter.

"Oh..." Bain breathed as his eyes rolled back. The Elven King nearly cursed as he attempted to catch the young man beside him.

"Tilda fetch Tauriel immediately and for Valars sake DO NOT ENTER THIS ROOM!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours Later

"No Tilda I said I felt like someone cut my insides open, and it hurt so bad it felt like i was dying." Sigird clarified as they all sat at the table for a peaceful lunch after the hectic morning.

Tilda shook her head understandingly, "Yeah thats what I told Adar this morning."

Sigrid folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at her little sister who was happily munching on her bread and cheese. "Was it now?"

Tilda wrinkled her nose and shrugged indifferently, "All I know is, is that I don't EVER want to have what you have." The little girl stated clearly as possible.

Seated to the left of Thranduil at the head of the table was Tauriel who let out an undignified snort of laughter.

"As I explained to your sister Tilda, this is a perfectly natural and necessary part of every womans life. It is not pleasant in the least but it happens and you get used to it."

"For the sake of my sanity may we pick a different topic for discussion." Thranduil drawled stabbing a piece of lettuce with more enthusiasm than needed.

"Im with him," Bain intoned pointing at the king, "I mean big deal, so you can have babies now. Its not that special of a thing..No offense by the way." Bain told Thranduil with a small smirk.

Thranduil rolled his eyes with a small ghost of a smile on his lips, "None taken, I suppose."

"Whats all this talk about my girls having babies?" a gruff voice called from the threshold.

"DA!" Tilda cried being the first of the children to run up to their father. Bard kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her peppering her face with kisses.

"Da! You'll never guess what happened this morning- Tilda can have babies now!"

"..Oh....Gods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me know how my writing style is, I try to keep it with as much dialogue as possible let me know if i need to be more descriptive


	6. Young and beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've seen the world, done it all  
> had my cake now. Diamonds   
> brillant and Bel Air now. Hot   
> summer night mid july, when  
> you and I were forever wild.
> 
> -Lana Del Rey

26 Weeks Continued

Bard warily shut the door to his and Thranduils chambers after he had sent the children off to their lessons for the day. He wasn't exactly expecting the home coming he had received, although from what was told Tauriel was the only one who had handled the situation with any finesse. 

"How was your time spent in Dale?" The Blonde king asked as he sat on the window seat near their bed.

Bard looked up and smiled ruefully. "I think I'd rather hear about your time spent with the children...it would seem a lot has happened while I was away."

Thranduil drew his gaze away from the forest below to glare at his human lover, who only could respond with a chuckle and a shrug.

"The time was well spent I'll have you know." Thranduil sniffed folding his arms, "Tilda still exceeds in her Sindarian studies, Bain is learning archery-he and I are somewhat civil now, and Sigrid.....has entered into a new faze in life." he finished with a small tired sigh.

"And our youngest?" Bard inquired walking over to the foot of the bed to sit near the elf.

Thranduil blinked before shaking his head indifferently, "Fine I suppose, a bit restless when I'm around its siblings...Bain in particular." he mused with a smirk tugging at his mouth.

Bards eyes widened slightly"Its moving now?" he asked almost kicking himself for not being there to take part in that moment.

The elven king nodded his head as he made an attempt to stand up with only a little difficulty. "It has been at war with my insides for almost a month now." he stated gliding over to the long mirror on the wall and stopping. Bard watched as Thranduil ran his hands down the length of his torso with a frown he observed his reflection, "And my outside.."

It was then Bards turn to frown. He knew Thranduil was vain but seriously? How could he not realize how beautiful he was to him?

"Is that why you are wearing such unseasonably heavy robes?" Bard asked making Thranduil turn around and pin him with a cool stare, "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know I do not." he answered evenly even though there was a bit of defiance in his blue eyes.

Bard raised a challenging brow at his lover, "Then what?"

Thranduils eyes glinted dangerously before he sighed in defeat. "I'm just-having trouble adjusting..." he admitted.

Bard gave him a radiant smile and patted the space on the end of the bed beside him for Thranduil to sit on.

The King rolled his eyes as he sat down beside the human contemplating whether or not he had the power to kick another king out of his chambers.

"Now show me."

"I beg your pardon?" Thranduil snapped leaning away from Bard who was wearing that stupidly perfect grin on his stupidly perfect face.

Damn him.

Bard tugged playfully at the small beaded embroidery on the sleeves making Thranduil glare."You heard me, take that ridiculous robe off I want to see you."

"Demanding things now are we?" Thranduil spat with an arching black eyebrow, "Brazen for a man who hasn't even been king for a year."

"Sounds like a fitting title," Bard smirked leaning in and grasping the front of his lovers robes, "Bard the Brazen." he mused softly.

Thranduil watched as he undone the clasps on the red and gold robes, stopping with what looked to be permission as he came to the thick sash and waist coat. 

Bard smiled as Thranduil shifted out of the last part of the robe, leaving him in nothing but a thin white shirt. Thranduil unconsciously put his hand on his belly and frowned as Bard began to chuckle almost to himself almost as if he were recalling a funny memory.

"And what may I ask l is so funny?" The blonde self consciously asked almost wishing he could have left the robe on.

"I've only forgotten what big babes I can make." he smirked reaching his hand out and stroking the large mound of Thranduils belly.

The King of Mirkwood glared at Bard but allowed him to continue feeling for the baby. If he were completely honest he was relieved he wasn't repulsed by his body as distorted as it was now.

"How big were your previous three at birth?" Thranduil asked slightly intrigued, if he admitted it he felt like he was bigger than he was supposed to be, perhaps it was in Bards genes to produce large babies.

Bard stopped rubbing for a moment as he tried to think back all those years ago. "Ah, lets see...Sigird was nine pounds and both Tilda and Bain were ten"

Thranduil groaned tiredly as he leaned back until he was lying down on the bed with a cheerfully smiling Bard crawling up to lie on his side next to him.

"Legolas was five pounds my wife...she barely even began to show before having him." he sighed rubbing a hand down his belly, "She is laughing at my expense now I imagine."

"I imagine both our wives are very happy for us to have found someone." Bard stated leaning over and kissing his lover on the head.

It was quiet then just the two of them after more than a month away from one another and they were more than content to lie near each other.

"What do you want?" Bard asked after the brief silence between them. Thranduil had since closed his eyes and pressed his head into Bards chest content on listening to his heartbeat.

"Mhmm, smoked salmon and rice." he mumbled.

Bard huffed in annoyance and tugged on a blond lock of hair, "No I mean the baby, do you want a boy or a girl?"

The human then watched as his lover cracked a smile, "I know what you meant. I do not know how you wish me to respond. But If I'm truthful a son would be most welcomed especially after Sigrids journey to womanhood this morning."

The dragon slayer blinked then nodded his head solemnly. "You're right, another girl would send us to our graves."

"Indeed. And if you don't get me that smoked salmon and rice Ill put you in yours."

"You Just ate!" Bard argued throwing his hand in the air.

Thranduil shrugged and snuggled deeper into the bed, "The price you pay when you put your big babes in me."


	7. Will you still love me Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight your mine, completely  
> you give your love, so sweetly  
> tonight the light of love is in  
> your eyes, will you still love me  
> tomorrow?
> 
> -Amy WInehouse

30 Weeks

"Pen-Neth," Thranduil frowned up at the girl who was clumsily crawling up a long tree branch, "Please come down-and be careful, I don't want to scrape you off the forest floor."

Tildas eyes furrowed in determination as she shimmied her little body into a sitting position on the wide branch. "Its not even that long of a fall, Ada." she reasoned staring down at the blonde king of Mirkwood, "I've fell out of ones much higher up than this."

"Thranduil gave Bard a side glance and huffed irritably."Only your child would argue falling out of trees." He then shifted uncomfortably on the blanket that Bard and him shared as they enjoyed their picnic outing in the kingdoms garden. The leaves were already vibrant shades of red and gold, Autumn was in full swing and the children were getting the last chances of nice weather before Winter set in.

"Thranduil if she falls, chances are she won't do it again." Bard chuckled as he began pulling out the bread, fruit and cheese they had brought with them.

"Kings right Tilda!" Bain huffed as he and Sigrid were sword fighting with sticks they had found on the ground, "If you fall and ruin your looks we won't be able to marry you off to any nobleman." her older brother than finished by knocking the top of Sigrids stick off with a hard chop.

Sigrid then tossed the rest of her stick down as her and Bain went over to their own blanket beside their fathers. "I don't want to be married, I'll have to learn how to do boring wife things" TIlda whinged awkwardly turning on the branch and then propelling her self down to the ground with a slightly rough landing.

Thranduil sighed in slight relief as she brushed her dress off and made her way over to them. "Pen-Neth, I'm sure you will be paired with a lovely young nobleman who likes to climb trees as much as you do."  
he reasoned handing her a a slice of bread with thick cut cheese on top. 

"Will the girls have to be married off?" Bard asked his lover quietly, he was almost uncertain if he should even discuss it in front of his young ones, "Do royals still partake in that?"

The blonde king nodded slightly, picking up on the hesitation in Bards voice on discussing the matter in front of Tilda and Sigrid. Unfortunately it was all a matter of uniting Kingdoms and sharing Royal bloodlines. It meant something more to men than Elves but ever since Thranduil had been alive the ways of men were not that unchanged.

They were happy once the children had ate their fill and were chatting among each other, the sounds of their laughter echoing around the endless Autumn trees that surrounded them.

"Im going to go to the stream for more water," Bard stated pecking Thranduil on the lips chastely before standing up with a large canteen in his hand, "Any of you wild animals willing to make a journey with your poor old Da?" he smiled watching as Tilda and Bain jumped at the opportunity.

The children were only allowed to play and explore within sight of their father and Thranduil. So to say that the surrounding perimeter had been fully covered by the dragon slayers children had been an understatement. 

"We shall return with the spoils of war!" Bard lamented throwing Tilda over his shoulder as the three of them ventured off down through the maze of trees and rocks.

"Dramatic." Thranduil huffed with a small smirk before looking over at Sigrid who drew her shawl over her shoulders a bit more tightly as the wind blew. 

"Are you cold my dear?" he asked as he leaned his aching back against a large white boulder behind him. Sigird looked over and smiled before nodding her head, "The wind has picked up, that or I'm cooling down from my sword fight."

Thranduil beckoned her over with a tilt of his head and shrugged off his robe, to which she smiled brightly and crawled over to him. "Wear this, I don't want you getting a cold that you will no doubt pass on to the other two." 

Sigrid slid her arms into the dark silk of the robe and relished the feeling of such fine material between her fingers. "Thank you" she breathed as raised his arm for her to lean into his side. 

"You're welcome dear one." He said as he draped his arm lightly around her petite shoulders, "You are quite warm actually." Sigrid commented now noticing that he was only wearing a thin black tunic and black leggings. 

But besides his maroon robe she was now occupying he wasn't dressed for the cooler weather at all.

"I tend to overheat these days." Thranduil drawled stretching his large toned legs out in front of him, "You can thank your sibling for that." 

Sigrids eyes were drawn towards the large mound of Thranduils stomach, how it strained the large tunic he was wearing made her grin in amusement.

"I believe that tunic might be on its last wear."

"Yet another thing you can thank him or her for." he grumbled turning his steely blue gaze down to the protrusion of his belly.

"Bain told me he felt them move, said it was incredible-does it happen often?" She asked genuine curiosity etched on her young face.

Thranduil looked and her and frowned before nodding, "Have you never felt it move?" he asked her. 

Sigrid bit her lip shaking her head. Thranduil almost felt ashamed for not thinking about letting the others get the chance to feel or interact with their sibling. Honestly he didn't think they would want to touch him or even be interested in the prospect. But they were so much like their father in that respect, always curious and openly affectionate.

"Forgive me, would you like to feel?" he asked her with a small grin on his lips as he watched her face light up. 

A delicate hand lightly skimmed the curve before it became clear to her that Thranduil did not and would not object to her touch, where then she rested it fully on the top side.

"Its feels hard...not like what I imagined." she mused with a laugh. Thranduil could see the delight dancing in her brown eyes and it made his heart swell.

Sigrid then began to frown as she roamed her hand up and down its expanse a bit more for the better part of five minutes. Thranduil had since then titled his head back and looking through half lidded eyes clearly enjoying his belly being rubbed. 

"It think he or shes asleep." Sigird said disapointingly drawing her hand away.

"Mm, we can't have that." Thranduil groaned arching his back a bit and stretching, "If I let him sleep through the better part of the day then he will terrorize me at night." he stated then taking his arm out from around her and then reaching for a folded cloth that was sitting near the basket they brought.

Once he was reclined again against the boulder he unwrapped the cloth to reveal a cake drizzled in honey and powdered sugar. Thranduil then carefully split it in half and held the piece out for Sigrid to have for herself.

She took the cake with a giggle as it became clear. "Your going to wake the baby up with a sugar rush." Sigrid grinned as she pinched off a bit of her cake and popped it in her mouth.

"Precisely." he smirked biting into the sweet and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing, "Your whole family seems to have a predilection for sweet things in general, which is why your father cannot function without 7 table spoons of sugar in his tea in the morning."

"It keeps him going," she snorted attempting to not get the desert all over his beautiful robe, "and It makes him happy."

"It will rot his teeth out of his skull." He finished eating the last of the cake and dusting his hands off of the powder.

She laughed again as he reopened his side to her and the teenager happily snuggled back into the warmth.

Off in the distance they could hear Bain and Tilda singing a song with their father as they made their way back to the picnic. 

"~She loved him most when his eyes were grey  
the palest shade of a winter day. They filled her  
with a raging fire and a bitter sweet desire.~

 

"They are scaring the poor creatures" the blonde muttered dryly as he witnessed a few birds fly out of the trees above them.

Sigrid giggled and leaned it into his side before gently singing the song herself.

"Now her hair is long and grey, the palest shade  
of a winter day. She never took a ring of gold.  
She swear she'd never loved a soul."

Sigrid finished and then waved a hand towards her father and siblings who were still several yards back but now insight finally. 

"There they are," Thranduil murmured almost having been lulled by Sigrids singing, "The stream was hardly that far away they more than likely got lost look-" he was cut off by a sharp jab to his ribs.

"Unhg," Thranduil groaned with a more than displeased look on his face as he pressed down on his belly to get the child into a better less painful position.

Sigrid looked alarmed for a moment before he calmed her with a wave of his hand. "Give me your hand," he breathed still shifting a bit under the uncomfortable sensation, "try to get the babe to move into a decent position." he smirked albeit a bit painfully.

Sigrid though still alarmed moved both her hands to his belly now and felt the indentations of the baby's limbs underneath Thranduils skin. Using her right to persuade the baby to move down and away from his ribs, and towards the cradle of her left hand. 

After a few seconds of gentle pressure she felt the baby recoil and shift naturally back into a normal form, minus the residual kicks and punches within.

"Whats all this?" Bard smiled walking up and watching as Sigrid rubbed Thranduils belly and felt around for more movement.

"Hey no fair i want to feel!" Tilda exclaimed with a frown.

Thranduil looked up lazily from the ground where he sat and smiled tiredly. "We needed him to wake up for us." he smiled watching as Bain and Tilda took a seat beside their older sister and joined their hands on his belly.

Bard nodded his head knowingly, "Sugar rush."

Thranduil hummed in agreement and could barely contain a grin at the sight of Bards children cooing and exclaiming things at their unborn brother or sister.


	8. Wake up alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This face in my dreams seizes my guts  
> he floods me with dread. Soaked in soul  
> he swims in my eyes by the bed. Pour  
> myself over him, moon spilling in  
> and I wake up alone."
> 
> -Amy Winehouse

34 Weeks

"I assume you have come with word from your Lord?" Thranduil drawled lazily from his high throne. The king was dutifully in full court garments today, deep sapphire and gold robes with a crown of small white buds that the frost had left its icy glaze upon. With him and sitting most lady like on his lap thank you very much, was little Tilda in her own teal and grey robes that her Ada had specially tailored for her.

"Indeed your majesty." The red haired man confirmed from below the throne. He then watched Thranduil stroked his long fingers through the little girls loose curls with a tiny smile. "My master has spoken his peace on the dealings between our boarders, your majesty. He demands that you send your finest craftsmen at once to help commence trade within our lands, profits will be split as he sees just." 

"Oh?" The king said simply, not even bothering to look away from the childs hair as he began to braid it.

"Yes, your majesty." he frowned watching now as he whispered something in her ear making her giggle loudly.

Thranduil finished braiding her hair and tied it, with skilled hands before allowing the girl to lean into his chest to rest her head on.

"Is there anything else you wish to disclose at this current time?" Thranduil droned.

The man became flustered at the blatant lack of respect shown to him, and stomped his foot in irritation. "This is not a court I would happily be apart of my lord, this is a mockery!" he snapped feeling as though this were a moment to prove himself worthy of respect. "You sit up there on your perch playing with your lovers child as though it were a pet!"

Thranduils nostrils flared in anger, but apparently TIlda wasn't having any of it either.

"Im not a pet!" Tilda snapped raising off her Adas chest to glare down at the angry man beneath them, "I am my Adas pen-neth." 

"You young lady!" The man growled jabbing a finger up at her, "Should not even be in a court of men! It is not decent for girls to be in talks of politics!"

The little girl was about to ream him again but Thranduil shushed her gently before scooping her off of his lap and setting her on her feet as he himself rose.

Thranduil watched with little hidden delight at the horror etched on the mans face as Thranduil cupped his belly as he regally descended down the steps of his throne.

"You dare," he smirked watching as the man to a step back, "Come into my Kingdom-my own home and insult my child?"

Thranduils height advantage didn't help matters for the stammering messenger now, oh how he enjoyed taking down egos with his swift tongue and prowess.

"You dare insult one of the greatest courts in all of middle earth. One that has been around ages before your own kind?" The blonde king was sneering now and steadily making his way over to the portly man who was backing against a stone wall.

"Let me tell you this, If your Lord ever deems it necessary to send someone with your gall to give ME orders again, I'll split his skull." he spat leaning down into the mans round beat red face. 

"My k-king I was only sent as a messenger..." he stammered turning his face away to avoid his penetrating gaze.

Thranduil chuckled darkly and raised himself to his full height again, "Then relay this message to your Lord," he leered stepping back from the man and watching as he exhaled nervously, "I will not be bullied by the idle threats of men. I will NOT be commanded to do anything because something is dubiously owed. And if he is as stupid and impudent as i believe he is to be, tell him he may meet me here properly, it seems my daughter has a better knowledge of politics and court than a grown man."

And with a nod of his head the court guards roughly grabbed the mans arms and escorted him out of the throne room. 

"Ada?" Tilda questioned slipping her small delicate hands into his own large ones, "Am I really not allowed to be here because I'm a girl?"

Thranduils face softened considerably as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "Nonsense, pen-neth. You manage court better than any man-human or otherwise I have ever known." he cooed stroking a hand down her newly braided hair.

Her head rested on the top of his belly she nodded solemnly, "Thank you Ada." She murmured not entirely convinced by the kings words.

Thranduil sighed wishing he could take the hurt out of her, nearly wishing to call the man back to court simply to throw him in the dungeons if it were to make her happy.

Tilda giggled suddenly and nuzzled her head against his stomach, "Ada your tummy is growling."

The king smirked down at her brushing a thumb against her baby soft cheek. "Is it now? I suppose I should've kept that rude man and had him for my supper." he teased.

Bards youngest daughter gave him a disapproving frown. "He would have made you very fat."

Thranduil chuckled deeply, "Oh my little beauty, I fear I am already fat." he grinned grabbing her hand as to lead them out of the throne room.

"No Ada its just baby fat. Itll go away I promise." she assured him seriously.

A few hallways and corridors down they entered the dining hall where Bard and her siblings were waiting.

The bowman stood up and greeted Thranduil with a peck on the lips before pulling out his chair for him to sit in. "And was court today my loves?" he asked looking between TIlda and Thranduil.

"Ada," Tilda began as she flopped down beside her sister at the table, "Made it clear that he was not to be bullied by the idle threats of man." she smirked folding her arms.

Bard stared at her a long moment with a half smile before nodding. "Well I guess she did spend the ENTIRE day with you." 

A servant who was setting down the bowls of soup and bread before them barely managed to bite the inside of her cheek before being dismissed by Thranduil once the table was set.

"Indeed she did" Thranduil stated imperiously biting into his bread.

"Did you learn anything else from your Ada?" Bard inquired with his attention back on TIlda.

"Ada thinks he is fat. But I told him it was only because of Ophelia or Orion." Tilda simply said taking a bite of her soup.

Bain looked up and wrinkled his nose at Tilda. "Who the bloody hell, is Ophelia?"

"Bain language." Bard admonished before staring at his youngest with confusion, "Tilda who are you talking about?"

Sigrid shook her head with a small smile, "Tilda has named the baby already. Ophelia if its a girl, Orion if it is a boy." 

"Thats stupid" Bain groused eyeing his little sister who simply stuck his tongue out at him.

Bard looked over at Thranduil who had leaned back in his chair and began stroking his swollen midsection.

The king of Mirwood looked down fondly at his belly a moment silently murmuring something while the children argued.

"Orion-Ophelia Oropherion..." he smiled quietly to himself.


	9. Skinny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I told you to be patient,  
> And I told you to be fine,  
> And I told you to be balanced,  
> And I told you to be kind"  
> -Birdie/ Bon Iver

37 Weeks

Legolas hovered uncertainly in the archway of what was once his old nursery. 

His eyes were drawn to that of the the heavily pregnant king who sat in a beautiful oak rocking chair.

The blonde elf had his head tipped back eyes closed stroking a hand up and down his belly.

The small rays of winter sun had brightened the nursery casting a glow on his father and the crib beside him.

Legolas couldnt help but feel a ghost of a smile on his lips, he had never seen his father look so content and at peace for once in his life.

Of which Legolas was happy to see since they had not parted well on his last visit.

Not so much he and his Ada as Legolas aiming an arrow between Bards eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

Since then Legolas had avoided coming back until Thranduils time was near. 

Because even though he didn't much care for Bard, his fathers well being was more important than a grudge. 

"Who is lingering in the doorway?," his father droned without opening his eyes, "My girls are busy with their lessons, and my King and his son are off fishing." 

Legolas rolled his eyes, his father knew exactly who was there. 

Stepping into the room Legolas watched as his father finally decided to open his eyes and smirk.

"Do my eyes decieve me? The crown prince of Mirkwood finally decides to come visit his poor ailing father?"

"You are hardly ailing, Ada." Legolas reasoned.

Thranduil huffed as he uncrossed his legs and shifted in the chair to prop his head up on his hand tiredly.

"How goes your quest?" 

"I didnt come to see you about the quest." 

"Oh?" Thranduil mocked playfully, "Come to fetch Tauriel then?

"Ada, enough please." Legolas sighed, "I wanted to see you before the birth."

Thranduil smiled lightly and raised his tired eyes to meet his sons once more. "I'm glad, I have missed you my son."

Watching his father haul himself from the rocking chair, he frowned in sympathy as Thranduil groaned lightly as he place a hand on his lower back.

"As have I Ada-are you alright?" Legolas inquired touching his fathers arm.

His father offered him a smirk as he strightened once more. "Im fine Legolas, thank you."

"Was this my crib?" Legolas asked reaching out and lightly tracing the cool wooden frame. 

"It was," Thranduil hummed lacing his fingers under his belly, "When your mother was carrying you, she would come in here and fiddle with the bedding and toys, making it perfect even though it already was." He murmured fondly before snorting to himself, "and up until now I never understood why she did it. Now I find myself doing the same. You seem to have come in time my son I fear I am losing my mind." 

Legolas chuckled along with his father. 

"How is the bowman treating you? Ada I wish you would sit back down, your back would thank you."

The king raised an eyebrow, "I shall remain standing. And as for Bard, he is treating us very well, he is a wonderful father to his own children, and he sees that I am comfortable during this." 

Legolas nodded dectecting the defensive tone in his fathers voice. 

Thranduil sighed and shook his head. "Come Legolas, lets go to the kitchens when they are hungry I get a bit of a temper."

"What was your excuse before you were with child?" Legolas smirked as he held his arm out for his father to take.

"Mind your tongue boy." His father droned with a dry glare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

40 minutes Later

"Are you going to finish that? Thranduil asked eyeing his sons half eaten plate of cheese and fruit.

Legolas bit back a smirk and promptly pushed the plate across to his father.

Thranduil hummed happily as he popped a strawberry in his mouth and chewed.

"Tell me more about my mother when she was carrying me." Legolas said suddenly.

Thranduil paused mid chew and placed a hand on the right side of his belly as he shifted in his chair.

"Well, she handled it gracefully. I recall she ate like a bird through most of it, yet she had a particular fondness for blueberries and trout." He grinned reaching for another piece of fruit, "Never was touched with morning sickness, nor backaches, she grew but never got a belly before her time came. She was very fond of talking to you. Singing to you." Thranduil sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. 

"Im sure I've told you, but she loved you very, very much Legolas."

The prince of Mirkwood nodded his head, "Thank you Ada."

It was quiet then with the exception of the steady comfortable breathing. 

"Ai, Valar why me." Thranduil groaned softly after a moment.

Thranduils eyebrow raised as his belly seemed to jump at its own accord. 

Legolas sat beside his father slightly startled at the sight. It jumped again and then again. 

"Is that the child moving?" Legolas asked quietly with a furrowed brow. 

Thranduil placed a hand on either side of his belly and lazily drummed his fingers on the sides. 

"The Hiccups actually. The child gives me no rest."

"ADA! You didnt tell me Legolas was coming!" Tilda cried running into the kitchen to stand by Thranduils chair.

Thranduil smirked over at his son, "And neither does this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry I've not been able to update! Still here i promise! I normally write this on my brothers lap top and he had to take it to get fixed, so I wrote this on my phone soooo there will probably be mistakes!


	10. People help the people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God knows what is hiding   
> in those weak and sunken  
>  lives.Fiery throngs of muted   
> angels, Giving love but getting  
>  nothing back."  
> -Birdie

40 Weeks

"I wish you would sit down." Bard commented from his seat by the fire place. 

"I do not wish to sit down." Thranduil snapped airily as he paced the length of the rug he was on.

The two lovers and their four children were gathered in the library as was tradition after dinner. 

And all of them had made sure to give the King as much room as he needed to be comfortable.

"Does your back hurt?" Bard asked slightly put out.

"Yes."

"And your feet?" Legolas commented boldly.

Thranduils nostrils flared as he turned on his heel. 

"Yes." 

"Then if it bothers you why wont you sit and rest?" His lover groused.

The children sensing the tension in the air had paused in their game of cards to observe the scene quietly.

"Because I cannot rest- if I am restless. I have sat, and lounged and laid for 9 months and I am sick of it." He sneered down at the bowman before resuming his waddle up and down the rug hands planted firmly against his back.

"I dont believe that. I believe you are much to full of your own pride to admit you are hurting and aching beyond belief. I can see it in your eyes! Every Step you take is causing pain to you." Bard growled as he rose from his chair.

Thranduils pale white gown trailed behind him as he turned to meet Bards eyes.

"If you werent so stubborn and full of your pride and told me-told us what is bothering you we can make it better! Or try to at the least." Bard pleaded reaching out to grasp Thranduils hand. 

But the elven king snatched it away as if he had been burned. 

"Enough!" Thranduil roared.

The children jolted from the noise as did Bard. Legolas stood however and inched towards the bardlings.

"How do you feel? You ask of me, how do I feel?" The blonde mocked with blue eyes flashing and cheeks flushed.

Legolas had gotten the children up at that point and ushered them halfway out the door before his father began again.

"How do you THINK I feel?!" 

"Thranduil-"

"No! Be silent while I tell you, because you have told me to let go of my pride and now I want you to hear me!"

Bard noticed the beads of sweat forming on Thranduils brow and decided to back away from the fire.

Bard watched erily as the taller male advanced on him.

"My feet, which I havent seen in months make me feel like I am walking on glass." He snarled. "My back feels like it could break at any moment." 

Bards eyes widened momentarily before he stumbled slightly over a rug as he continued backwards.

"My hips and pelvis have widened and shifted so much every time I get up from a chair or take a step I feel like your brat could fall right out of me."

Bard felt his legs then hit the back of a nearby chair as he stumbled back into it.

"My skin is stretched beyond its limits, My body overheats, I can go from starving to stuffed after only a handful of food now from where your get is pushing on my insides. Which happens at all hours of the day and night."

"Thranduil my love-" 

"Be quiet!" He growled swooping down in his face at lightening speed.

"I have faced the great serpents of the North-" He hissed with a shudder allowing his true face to be seen by Bard. 

Though the bowman had seen it before it was still a sore subject with Thranduil to show it.

The elven kings blonde hair fell in his face like a damp curtain. 

With beads of sweat still on his brow and old burns showing on his face the bowman was alarmed now to see tears filling his eyes.

"-and it was not as hard as this is." He choked.

Foolishly bard reached out to touch his face.

Thranduil snarled and smacked the offending hand away and as he pulled away from Bard his scar faded back to normal flawless skin. 

"Again, you asked me how I feel." He said with a strained voice, "I feel disgusting, I feel weary and for once in my life I feel WEAK! So forgive me if my pride is the only thing I haven't wanted to give up because its the only thing keeping me from going insane." Thranduil choked again.

Bard blinked a few times trying to process that he was actually watching the strongest man he knew cry right infront of him.

Bard stood from his chair and walked calmly over to Thranduil who had placed one hand on his back while the other was wiping tears from his eyes.

Reaching out and ready to be slapped or pushed away he pulled the taller man into him. 

The bowman felt the slight struggle and attempt to push him away but Bards grip proved too strong.

And they stood like that, the blonde with his head burried into his shoulder sobbing quietly as Bard rubbed soothing circles on his lower back.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm an idiot. I should not have spoken to you that way."

"Why is this so hard?" Thranduil groaned as his sobs began to die off into steady breathing.

"Because we both run two kingdoms seperately instead of ruling together. Because we are both from different worlds. Because I gave you three more children to raise."

"Four." Thranduil mumured.

"Yes now four, not to mention your son, who hates me." Bard smiled.

Thranduil chuckled noticed that they were both swaying as Bard continued to rub his back.

"Well hello there darling." Bard chuckled feeling their child move in Thranduils belly between them. 

The blonde king pulled back and looked into Bards eyes. "They havent moved much today."

"Oh? Probably decided to join in on our dance then." Bard smiled tucking locks of hair behind Thranduils ear.

"Probably just trying to get comfortable, poor thing is running out of room." Thranduil frowned looking down between them.

Bard pressed his head into his lovers and smiled.

"All those months ago would you believe where we are now?" 

Thranduil snorted and closed his eyes, "And to which month all those months ago are you talking about?"

"I believe it was late April early May. And we had only been together a few months, you came for a ride on my fishing boat with the intention of fishing."

Thranduils eyes brightened deviously.

"Perhaps because we scared the fish away, but that was our first time together." 

Thranduil smiled. He could almost smell the blossoms of May, the smell of the lake as they drifted across it that day.

"Aye, we never did catch any fish. But something did end up swimming pretty well that day." He smirked looking pointedly at Thranduils belly.

The King of Mirkwood glared at his lover.

"You have little to no shame do you?" 

"None."

"Brute."


	11. Over the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now this green light in my  
> Eyes, and my lover on my  
>  mind.And I sit by the piano  
>  and cry and cry and cry."  
> -Florence and the machine

42 Weeks

"I want to see Ada." Tilda pouted as she followed her elder sister down the long hallways of the palace. "Why cant I go in and say hello? I miss him Sigrid!" 

Stopping infront of the Kings chamber doors with the tray of tea in her hands Sigird looked down at her sister.

"Tilda, we can't." Sigrid sighed, "Da wants us to bring him his tea and to not disturb him with any further, hes very tired and very cranky. He doesnt want to be bothered by little girls." 

Tilda blinked up at her sister with the same stubborn pout on her pretty face.

"Oh for heavens sake." Sigrid huffed holding the tray out for her sister to take, "You may go in with me, but we are not visiting. He's probably asleep anyway. So dont make any noise."

Tilda beamed happily up at her sister, practically bouncing in place. "Promise I wont!"

Holding a finger to her lips, Sigird knocked twice on the door before walking inside.

Suprisingly the room was bright and airy, almost no trace of the dim room Sigrid had pictured in her mind.

"Company at last." A voice drawled from the large oak canopy bed.

Turning around the pair were met with the sight of the King of Mirkwood, looking decidedly less regal than they'd ever seen.

Thranduils once silky blonde locks were tied back into a sloppy bun, strands of hair framing his face. Dark circles under his eyes, making the once grey orbs to look dull and listless. 

The Lords only saving grace was the healthy glow on his cheeks and the extra weight he carried.

"Ada!" Tilda chirped happily before turning and practically shoving the tea tray back into her sisters hands.

Thranduil smiled fondly at her as she rushed over to him and hopped up on the bed with him."

"Tilda!" Sigrid scolded bustling over to the night stand and setting the tray down, "Stop bothering him and get down!"

Thranduil chuckled deeply shifted slightly to allow the girl more space.

"Im not bothering you Ada am I?" Tilda asked innocently flopping on her side to peer up at him. 

"Tilda.." Sigrid warned.

"Nonsense, Tilda is perfectly fine where shes at." He said reaching down and drawing the covers over the both of them.

Sticking out her tongue Tilda smirked up at her sister before turning her attention back to her Ada.

Peering up at Sigrid Thranduil pressed a kiss to the top of Tildas head and smiled.

"My dear wont you have a seat?" He asked the teenager.

"Da, only wanted us to bring your tea and to not disturb you." She said feeling as if she were imposing.

Thranduil frowned, "Your father needs to stop making certain decisions for me." 

"Oh please dont be cross with him Ada, he only wants you to be comfortable." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Thranduil rubbed a hand down his face and groaned to himself then glanced over to the tray on the night stand.

"I see your father wasn't brave enough to bring me my tea." He snorted.

"Da, Tauriel and Legolas are with Bain. They are practicing distance accuracy." She said handing a cup of tea over to the blonde.

The king sipped it for a moment then handed it back to her.

"The boy could do with a proper education. I suppose I was too quick in my decision to allow the archery lessons without balanced tutoring along with it."

Sigrid hummed in agreement straightening out the front of her dress.

"They are not moving much today Ada." Tilda frowned pressing on his belly in different areas. 

"I'm sorry pen-neth, its very cramped in there right now, its hard for them to move much." He said reaching down and patting her hand.

"I wish they would come soon." Tilda frowned as she began to draw patterns there.

"Tilda Im sure no one wishes that more than Ada." Sigrid giggled as she leaned over and traced a heart on his belly.

The king propped his head up on his hand to watch the girls fawn over his bump. Silently enjoying the way they talked animatedly over the soon to be sibling.

Tilda wiggled suddenly out from under the covers. "Im going to the kitchens," she stated crawling across Sigrid, "Ada would you like me to bring you something?" She politely asked.

The king of Mirkwood sat up as well with a bit of difficulty. "No thank you pen-neth. We are fine." 

The young girl nodded once and skipped out of the room with her long curly hair bouncing behind her.

"Id give anything to have half of her energy at the present time." He grimaced throwing his legs over the edge of the bed.

Sigrid stood and offered him her hands to help pull him up. 

"I'm sure we'd all like to have her energy." Sigrid grinned as she locked hands with the pregnant blonde and hauled him to his feet.

"AAii.." he winced as his hands immediately went to his aching back.

Sigrid frowned in sympathy turning to look around the room for his robe.

"Its on the chair near the vanity." Thranduil sighed with a slightly pained look on his face.

"Yes Ada." She nodded spotting the discarded item of clothing. 

Before she made her way across the room though, the teenager was suddenly caught off guard by a loud moan. 

Turning back Sigrids eyes widened as she watched the king stumble towards a near by chair.

"Ada?" Sigrid whispered coming to stand beside him should he need help. "Shall I go fetch father and Tauriel?"

The king shook his head before taking a few deep breaths and standing to his full height. 

He frowned noticing her worry and gave her a tired smile. "No my dear, that will not be needed at the moment." 

Sigrid nodded her head and wrung her hands nervously watching as he waddled heavily over to the edge of his bed and eased himself down.

"Sigrid my flower please come sit with me, your hovering will not make this process any quicker."

"Oh my gods...this is it? You're in labor!"

"Sigrid please do not panic." He intoned with a stern voice.

"Im sorry Ada." she mumbled apologeticly as she walked over to him.

Thranduil looked up and smiled weakly at her.

"I am glad you're here with me," he smirked patting the empty space beside him, "You very well might be the only one who has the ability to listen it would seem."

The teenager sat down beside the king and smiled as he took her hand in his comfortingly. "So this is it isnt it?" She smiled warmly looking over at his belly, "A winter baby to join our family."

Thranduil used his other hand to cradle the mound and gave a heavy sigh. "Yes finally, it couldnt have come soon enough. I would have been more than happy to give birth four weeks ago." 

"Im sure you were." Sigrid smiled before noticing the grip of his hand tightening around her own.

The king arched his back and leaned over to ease pressure off his hips and back. The teenager with no idea of what else to do wrapped her arm around his back and began to massage his back.

Once at the peak of the contraction he unvoluntarily burried his head under Sigirds chin and moaned pittifully.

Sigrid wrapped her other arm around him and brushed the stray hair away from his face as his body relaxed slowly.

"When should I fetch Tauriel?" She whsipered. Thranduil could practically feel her shaking as he clung to her.

"Not yet my dear," he drawled after a moments peace, "I promise I will let you know." He smirked slowly pulling away from her.

"Ada....what I can do to ease your pain?"she frowned as he reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"If you can please just keep rubbing my back, you would be more help than Tauriel and your father put together." 

Sigird nodded and began rubbing his lower back as soothingly as she could.

"Are you cold?" She whispered.

"No, my love. Im actually quite warm."

"You're shaking terribly." She commented as he began to lean over on her again for support.

"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii....." he whinged as he burried his face into her neck.

Sigrid hushed him and began rocking them back and forth.

"....hurts.." he gasped into her skin.

"Sigrid?" Little Tilda squeaked from the doorway.

Sigrid looked up and beckoned her over.

"Tilda listen to me." Sigrid said steadily stroking a hand down Thranduils back.

"Go get Da and Tauriel. Tell them Ada is in labor-"

"-Sigird I do not need them right now." He groaned pulling away from her once more.

Sigrid stood and hurried her little sister out the door

"Sigrid, will Ada be alright?" Tilda asked nervously looking back into the room.

"Do not worry Tilda, Ada will be fine." She soothed, "Just be quick. Ill stay here with him and then by tomorrow we will have a new little brother or sister."

The girl nodded then taking a deep breath ran off down the hall to find her Da.

Turning back to the blonde king Sigrid smoothed out the front of her dress and walked back over to him. 

"Da will be up shortly, I would imagine. Is there anything at the moment you need?"

Thranduil looked up at her with a dry smirk on his pale face.

"Wine perhaps?"


	12. Sweet Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I'll put my faith in  
> something unknown  
> Im living on such  
> sweet nothing"  
> -Florence and the Machine

2 hours later

"Why are you sitting in that chair?" Thranduil growled at Bard as he paced the floor, "You knew I was going to sit in it and yet you make me stand here?"

Bards eyes widened as he jumped up from the chair. "Sorry...I wasnt thinking."

Thranduil eyed the empty seat with a nasty sneer. "Obviously not." 

"Well its empty now, sit and rest if you need." Bard said trying to remain somewhat calm.

Thranduils glare weakened momentarily as a sharp pain ripped through his abdomen. Bending at the waist Thranduil let out a loud moan as the pain reached its full height then lessened.

"Love, please get back into bed" The Bowman pleaded coming to stand next to him and reaching out a hand.

"Touch me and I will swaddle our child in your measly hide Bowman."

3 Hours later

"Bard please touch me, Rub my back, my legs, shoulders, anything!" The great elven king grimaced as he lay restless on the bed.

Standing in the corner of the room Bard hovered there at a safe distance.

"But you said-"

"Damn what I said, get over here and help me!"

Bard looked between his lover on the bed and the red headed she elf by his feet.

Tauriel had the decency to hide her smirk from at least her king.

"Aaaaiii! Everything hurts!" He growled arching off the bed and kicking the covers down in the process.

"If it were easy it wouldnt be called Labor." Tauriel quipped, watching as the Bowman cautiously took a seat below Thranduil and began rubbing his legs.

4 hours later

"Push!" Bard encouraged holding his lovers hand.

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!!!" The king chanted with gritted teeth as he bore down.

"You are doing well my King, one more and they will be with us!" Tauriel smiled from between his legs.

Falling back into the pillows Thranduil breathed deeply for a few seconds before with newfound strength he curled in on himself and pushed one last time.

~Later That Night~

"What have I done to deserve this?" The king of Mirkwood bemoaned again for what seemed like the 50th time that night.

Bard could only laugh and press a kiss to Thranduils head as they lay in their bed, with clean linens and a brand new baby in their arms.

"Its unheard of." Thranduil sighed running his fingers down the babys curly dark head of hair, "I did not expect her to have anything but blonde hair....all that work and she looks absolutely nothing like me."

Bard laughed softly and peered down at the sleeping baby wrapped in the best elven silks in the kingdom.

"You're right, looks just like her Da."

"My poor Ophelia, My little Winter Star-cursed with her other fathers traits."

"Not all my traits, she has your mouth-the shape of it anyway. God forbid if it is infact your mouth you passed to her."

"I'd hit you if I had the strength." Thranduil said glaring at his lover.

Bard smiled leaning into blonde to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you."

"And I you."


	13. Right through me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let me win, You let me ride  
> You let me rock,You let me slide  
> And when they lookin', You let me hide.  
> Defend my honor,Protect my pride.  
> The good advice, I always hated  
> But looking back,It made me greater.  
> \- Nicki Minaj

Legolas meets Ophelia

You do not look much impressed my son." The king chuckled lightly coming to stand beside his eldest.

The pair of them looked down into the crib where the week old baby lay sleeping.

"I assure you that is not the case at all Ada."

"Good, I worked an awfully long time to bring her into this world." He sighed with a small smile, "She should be perfect."

"And she is." Legolas reassured in earnest turning to face his father.

"Then why the silence? Are you afraid of her? She cannot bite you, not now anyway." 

Legolas turned his attention back to the little girl snuggled deeply in his old crib. He smiled at her dark curly hair and lashes that enhanced her ivory skin and full pink lips.

"I have an overwhelming desire to protect her." Legolas admitted quietly.

Thranduil cocked his head to the side and studied his son. "And might I ask, what are you wanting to protect her from?"

Legolas sighed shaking his head. "Im not sure, everything I suppose." 

The king of Mirkwood nodded his head slowly. "It is normal to feelnthat way for one so young, and-"

"Human." The youngest blonde intoned.

Thranduil gave a small smile, "Well half human to be exact."

"I worry for her Ada. You have yet to tell me what your plans are for when Bard leaves this life."

The king stiffened beside him and allowed a wince to grace his beautiful features.

"I do not wish to discuss that, I have yet to with him." 

Legolas frowned at his father before reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I need to know, eventually. If not for mine but for Ophelias sake. If you choose to stay in this world and raise her for our eternity then I will continue with my quest. If you choose the afterlife with him then I will need to be here for her." 

Watery grey eyes smiled pittifully down at his youngest child before looking once more to his eldest.

"She wont be alone, she will have the girls and Bain-"

"For a while." Legolas murmured, "Ada they are no less human than their father, and their time will come eventually."

The great king of Mirkwood let out a weak sob before his son embraced him. 

Thranduils breathing was harsh and ragged as he pressed his head into his sons shoulder.

"Do not ask this of me, not yet my son." He choked as Legolas stroked his hair, "I have felt more happiness in these last months than I thought I would ever feel again."

"No. Forgive me Ada I should not have pressed the matter." His son whispered.

"This wasnt what I wanted," the king cried softly, "but I wouldnt change it for all the world."

Gathering his fathers face in his hands Legolas pressed their foreheads together and locked eyes with him. 

"Ada," he said softly, "No matter what path you decide to take, know that I will always be there for Ophelia. She will never be without her kin, I promise you that."

Thranduil smiled softly with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Promise me one last thing my son."

"Anything."

"Promise you will do the same for Bards children. They are as dear to me as you are. I only want the best for them," he sighed pulling back and then observing his son he grinned, "I want the best for all my children."

~FIN~


End file.
